


Late

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Grumpy Cullen, Humour, It's 3:30 am and I'm publishing a drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Trespasser, Yeesh I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look to your left and see the cold wood floor of your Skyhold chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

You look to your left and see the cold wood floor of your Skyhold chambers. Farther and you can see the window letting in a honey glow from the sunrise. You always rather liked the look of the early morning sun on the oak boards of the floor. While your head is up, you turn and look out of the window straight ahead; the Dalish glass straight across from your bed. It makes you think of your clan and your beginnings as a small being learning magic for the first time.

You try to use your left hand to touch your pointed ear, only to remember that the Anchor had been destroying your body slowly which meant your arm had to have been removed. Dagna was in the middle of crafting a mechanical replacement and enchanting it to work as a regular arm.

Your gaze trails away, disinterested in thinking anymore about your lost arm. It lands on the Tevinter Imperium drapery before going to the man at your right. The open balcony door lets in a breeze that chills him and makes him moves more into your chest. His fingers twitch as he yawns slowly; your pale eyes flick down at his hand over your heart.

"Dorian, you're awake." You say softly, hand rubbing Dorian's side.

"I am now, amatus." He mumbles, cracking open his tired eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." You smile a little, letting your lips rest on his for a moment before continuing. "I feel that's always your doing; you always make me feel comfortable no matter where I am."

Something touched flickers in Dorian's eyes - it's like when you first called him "ma'sa i telir." It took him a week of frustrated studying, but he finally found out the translation and looked to be on the brink of tears. The thing flickering in his eyes was present the day you first kissed him too ("I see you enjoy playing with fire, Inquisitor." He had said). The day you saw his father and the hatred towards him, the day there was the confession.

"I prefer the company of men" was all you needed to hear. That was the day you knew Dorian could be yours until time came and he realized he was much greater than you. But it seems hard to picture since he is quite taken with you.

"My lord Inquisitor!" A soldier stands in the corner at the top of the entrance stairs. The poor fellow is red in the face from either walking up the ridiculous number of stairs or walking in on such an intimate moment between two make lovers. "I have orders to come and fetch you - your presence in the war council is requested by Cullen."

With that, the soldier leaves rather quickly.

Dorian moves closer into your side. "Don't leave me just yet, amatus." He pleads by putting his lips on your neck, moustache not failing to tickle you.

You sigh and kiss him firmly on the lips, hands having to have pulled him up at the right angle to do so. It's been far too long since anything has sparked in this bed (about a week, but it feels like a year) and you decide that you can't help but be a little late to the meeting...

 

"You're late!" Cullen yells, open palm slapping the table next to the map.

"Only by a few minutes..." You mumble in your defense, fingers still jittery and clumsily trying to button the rest of your coat.

"A few minutes?! It's been nearly half an hour since I sent my soldier to fetch you!"

"Yes well-" A familiar third voice chimes in, arms sliding smoothly around your waist to hold you against a chest gently. "-I do believe that was my fault. I am to blame for keeping the man I love away from his criminally boring duties as the Inquisitor."

You can't help but chuckle at Dorian's comment, turning around to kiss him sweetly.

"Enough, enough - we've work to do, Inquisitor! If we could spend all day with the people we love like if we weren't fighting for order, then I'd be quite happy. But the Maker hasn't blessed us with such a time, so let's get to work to make a time like that. Just... please escort Dorian out of the room."

You sigh and walk Dorian to the door, bidding him farewell with a kiss.

"I'll be waiting, amatus."

"I know you will, emma sa'lath."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dragon Age fic
> 
> I've been meaning to write one - either one for my character and Dorian or one for Origins between my character and Zevran.
> 
> Tell me if I should make more! This is the first fic I've finished in awhile!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Opinion on me attempting a FenHawke drabble? Should I or should I not? I've had a few ideas to toss around into some sort of writing.
> 
> Maybe I'll make a humour-centric modern AU I was thinking of with Dorian and Lavellan and Fenris and Hawke


End file.
